Game Over
by Raviolissima
Summary: Tony et Ziva ont disparu et c'est à Gibbs de les retrouver. Il découvrira au passage quelque chose qui a été soigneusement dissimulé...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure (autrement dit, moi) :** Me voici de retour, avec une fic cette fois, que j'ai commencé il y a longtemps et que, finalement, j'aime beaucoup ! J'espère que vous apprécierez et me laisserez tout un tas de review, car j'adore ça.

**Mise à jour :** Une fois par semaine.

**Disclaimer :** La série NCIS ne m'appartient toujours pas, ni les personnages, ni (et encore moins) les acteurs, ils sont juste ma source d'inspiration. La seule chose dans tout ça qui m'appartient, ce sont mes idées et le fait que Tony et Ziva ait une relation 'plus que professionnelle'...

**Ship :** Tiva

**Spoilers :** aucun

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

* * *

**Bureaux du NCIS, 10h47**

Trois heures. Trois heures de retard. D'accord, DiNozzo était toujours en retard. Mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas que de lui. Ziva non plus n'était pas arrivée. Il se passait quelque chose. Quoi, il n'en savait rien, mais leur retard n'avait rien de rassurant. Après les avoir harcelés au téléphone, sans réponse, il interpella brutalement McGee, qui sursauta à peine.

Gibbs : McGee, prenez vos affaires. Vous allez chez Ziva, relevez tout ce qui vous paraît anormal, dérangé, où qui pourrait nous mettre sur une piste quelconque.

McGee : Patron, vous croyez vraiment que je…

Un regard de Gibbs suffit et McGee acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et prit son sac.

McGee : Ok, j'y vais.

**Appartement de Tony DiNozzo, 11h26**

Il frappa une troisième fois, avant de se décider à ouvrir la porte par ses propres moyens. Lorsque enfin la serrure céda et que la porte s'ouvrit, tout semblait à priori normal. C'était même plutôt bien rangé, connaissant Tony… Il fit le tour de l'appartement prudemment, l'arme au poing, mais il n'y avait définitivement personne.

Et, enfilant une paire de gants, il se mit à la recherche d'indices. Mais rien ne semblait dérangé. Il parcourut sa DVDthèque, puis se rendit dans la salle de bain. Là, quelque chose le surprit. C'était un parfum de femme. Étonnant, Tony ne s'était pas encore vanté de sa nouvelle conquête… Il sourit à cette pensée. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il connaissait ce parfum, mais d'où, il ne le savait pas. Il parcourut les placard et ne découvrit rien d'exceptionnel. Une trousse de toilette, appartenant certainement à sa compagne, un parfum, une brosse à dents, une brosse à cheveux… Il sortit et passa à la chambre. Ça lui faisait tout de même bizarre de pénétrer ainsi dans l'univers de son agent. Mais il n'avait pas le choix et devait à tout prix trouver quelque chose qui puisse le mener à lui, car, il en était sûr, quelque chose était en train de se passer, sans qu'il puisse toutefois découvrir le moindre indice.

Le lit était parfaitement fait et il pensa avec un relatif amusement que ce devait être une femme qui l'avait fait. Il passa en revue les tiroirs de la table de chevet, et, fut à peine surpris de voir une arme dans un des tiroirs. Il ouvrit les portes de l'armoire et inspecta les vêtements de Tony, sans intérêt particulier. Mais près de ceux-ci, il remarqua une petite pile de vêtements de femme. Légèrement curieux, il y jeta un coup d'œil et reconnut un pull. Ce qui l'intrigua, c'était que, comme pour le parfum, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il l'avait déjà vu. Pour le parfum, il s'était dit que des tas de femmes doivent porter le même, il n'y avait rien d'étrange là-dedans. Mais en examinant les vêtement, il reconnut un tee-shirt, et bien qu'il ne s'intéressât guère au style vestimentaire des gens, il ne put s'empêcher d'y regarder d'un peu plus près.

Et là, la vérité lui sauta au visage. Mais non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible… Et pourtant, tout le monde savait bien ce qu'il pensait des coïncidences. Tony et Ziva ?

Il sourit et reposa les affaires à leur place initiale et referma l'armoire. Il souriait en pensant qu'il n'avait rien vu, et se demandait depuis combien de temps ça durait entre eux deux. Il parcourut l'appartement et tout lui apparut différemment, il imaginait facilement les deux amants se chamailler, comme ils le faisaient sans arrêt et n'était même pas furieux à propos de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

**Appartement de Ziva David, 11h33**

McGee frappa à la porte de la jeune israélienne trois fois de suite, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Suivant alors l'ordre de son supérieur, il utilisa une méthode qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Il vérifia que personne ne pouvait l'observer et sortit une carte de crédit de son portefeuille, et la glissa dans la serrure. Si Ziva l'avait vu…

La porte s'ouvrit après quelques essais et il entra prudemment dans l'appartement. Il écouta attentivement, mais aucun son ne lui parvenait, il fit le tour, craignant plus de tomber sur Ziva que sur un quelconque malfaiteur et rangea finalement son arme. Il n'était pas très à l'aise et ça se lisait sur son visage, il regardait dans tous les recoins de la pièce principale, osant à peine toucher les objets, et, portant un regard global sur ce qui l'entourait, son attention fut attirée par quelque chose de familier. Une veste, posée négligemment sur le canapé. A priori, rien de spécial à cette veste. Mais il constata avec humour que c'était une veste d'homme. Ziva avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais cela lui faisait tout drôle, car, elle qui ne parlait jamais de sa vie, n'avait jamais laissé supposé que quelqu'un la partageait. Il s'en sentit d'autant plus embarrassé. Pourquoi Gibbs l'avait-il envoyé chez Ziva, pourquoi n'y était-il pas allé lui-même ? A contre-cœur, il continua sa quête, passant par la salle de bain, où étaient s'étalaient mousse à raser et autres affaires qui ne semblaient pas appartenir à sa collègue. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre et, là non plus, rien ne paraissaient ni déplacé, ni anormal. D'un pas indécis, il en sortit et alla dans la cuisine, sur une table, des clés. Sur le coup, elle ne retinrent pas son attention, mais quelques instants plus tard, il se retourna, et, avec un froncement de sourcil, il les prit et les observa. Des clés de voiture à première vue. Mais en y regardant de plus près, la marque de la voiture en question, était Mustang. Tony conduisait une Mustang. Non, ce devait être une coïncidence, rien de plus. Des tas d'hommes devaient conduire une Mustang. Et c'est à ce moment-là que son regard se porta sur la veste. Et là, il la reconnut instantanément. C'était celle que Tony portait la veille !

Il eut un sourire, à la fois amusé et inquiet. Devait-il le dire à Gibbs, ou garder le secret pour ses collègues ? Il opta pour la seconde solution. Tony le tuerait sûrement. Oui, mais Gibbs le renverrait pour n'avoir rien dit. Il réfléchit un instant et choisit de voir si Gibbs remarquerait quelque chose de son côté. N'ayant rien trouvé d'autre, il appela son patron pour lui dire que rien ne pouvait les mettre sur la piste des deux agents.

McGee descendit les escaliers et s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa voiture, lorsqu'il remarqua la Mustang garée près de la sienne. Et dire qu'il n'avait rien vu en arrivant ! Il fit le tour de la rue du regard, et remarqua la Mini rouge garée non loin. Après un instant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas le choix, il devait parler à Gibbs de la voiture de Tony garée près de l'appartement de Ziva. Les deux agents n'avaient donc pas quitté l'immeuble. Du moins, pas en voiture… Peut-être avaient-ils été enlevés ? Deux agents expérimentés comme eux ? Il ne pouvait pas l'envisager. Et pourtant…


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà, je mets enfin la suite ! J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous me laisserez tout plein de reviews, comme je les aime ! N'hésitez pas à tout me dire, même ce qui ne va pas, ça ne vexe pas, c'est construstif ! En espérant que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi de l'écrire !_

_

* * *

_**Lieu inconnu, heure inconnue**

Elle ouvrit ses yeux tout doucement, et contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, il faisait entièrement noir et elle devait être allongée à même le sol. Et lorsqu'elle voulu se lever, elle s'aperçut que son bras était attaché. Elle examina ce qui la retenait et reconnut une menotte. Sans comprendre, elle suivit la petite chaîne sui la reliait à… Un autre bras. Etonnée, elle secoua ce bras, dont elle ne connaissait pas le propriétaire et tenta de le réveiller. Son voisin émit un gémissement et à son tour ouvrit les yeux.

Ziva : Tony ?

Tony : Oui, qui crois-tu que c'est ? Mais…

Il se rendit compte à son tour de son poignet enchaîné et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

Tony : Qu'est-ce que… ? Tiens, je me rappelais pas de ça… Ziva, c'est de toi cette idée ?

Ziva : Arrête de faire l'idiot…

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol, qu'il n'attendait pas si dur.

Tony : Aow ! Je ne me rappelais pas non plus que ton lit était si dur… Mais, où est-ce qu'on est ?

Ziva : Je n'en sais rien du tout…

Tony : Tu es sûre que ce resto était recommandable ? Je me sens pas bien du tout… Ou alors, c'est l'odeur qui règne ici…

Ziva : Je pense que c'est ça…

Leur vision se précisa, et la seule lumière qui éclairait cet endroit étrange, était une bougie, dans un coin de la pièce. Ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité, elle s'assit sur le sol et examina ce qui les entourait. À sa droite, un mur nu, devant elle une porte avec une simple écriture indiquant : _Let's play !_

Elle ne comprit pas ce que ça voulait dire et mit un coup de coude à Tony.

Tony : Quoi ?

Elle lui indique la porte du doigt.

Tony : Je vois rien.

Et à mesure que sa vue s'améliorait, il put lire l'inscription.

Tony : Ah. Ça ne me dit rien. Sérieusement, je ne me rappelle de rien. Je me rappelle le resto, je me rappelle être monté chez toi, je me rappelle…

Ziva : Oui, c'est bon, Tony, moi aussi je m'en rappelle. Lève-toi.

Elle se leva, lui entraînant le bras, et par la même occasion, lui écorchant le poignet au passage.

Tony : Aïe !!! Fais attention un peu !

Ziva : Mais tu es lent, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Il se leva à son tour. Alors que la jeune femme mit sa main sur la poignée, il lui attrapa le bras.

Tony : Tu vas vraiment le faire ? Moi, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Si ça se trouve, on va se retrouver au milieu d'une foule d'échangistes, ou pire…

Ziva : Tu as peur ?

Tony : J'ai pas peur, c'est juste qu'on vient de se réveiller menottés, dans une pièce sombre, avec une inscription nous invitant à nous amuser. Et on a aucune idée de la signification de ce « jeu ».

**Bureaux du NCIS, 12h41**

McGee entra dans l'Open Space, légèrement essoufflé, un sac sur l'épaule.

Gibbs : Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, McGee ?

McGee : Non, rien du tout, tout est nickel.

Gibbs : Pas de trace de lutte, de trace tout court ?

McGee : Non, mais tout semble indiquer que Tony et… hum… Ziva… Ont été peut-être enlevés. Leurs voitures sont, euh, à leur place.

Gibbs : Comment le savez-vous, McGee ?

McGee : Eh bien, elles sont près de l'immeuble de chez Ziva.

Il avez dit cette phrase très vite, espérant que Gibbs n'ait pas perçu le fait que les deux voitures soient garées en bas de chez Ziva, au lieu d'être chacune près de chez leur propriétaire respectif.

Gibbs eut un sourire à peine perceptible et reporta son attention sur son ordinateur. McGee restait là, devant lui, ne sachant que faire ou que dire. Un air inquiet s'installa sur son visage.

McGee : Patron, vous croyez qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?

Gibbs : Pour l'instant, McGee, je n'en sais rien, parce que nous n'avons aucun indice. Ces indices, il va falloir les chercher. Epluchez leurs relevés téléphoniques, interrogez les voisins, faites une observation plus approfondie chez chacun d'eux, bien que, d'après ce que vous me dites, tout semble s'être passé chez Ziva, je sais pas moi, faites votre boulot !

Le jeune agent acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers son bureau et commença d'examiner les appels les plus récents de ses deux collègues… Peu de temps après, Gibbs déserta le bureau et monta vers le bureau de la directrice.

**Bureau de la Directrice Shepard, 12h48**

Jen : As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui a pu se passer ?

Gibbs : Non, Jen, rien qui puisse me mettre sur une piste, rien, aucune trace.

Jen : Tu es allé chez eux ?

Gibbs : Oui, j'ai fouillé chez Tony, McGee chez Ziva. Mais rien, comme s'il venaient de quitter la pièce. Tout est impeccable.

Jen se rassit dans son fauteuil et se massa les tempes.

Jen : Tu as essayé de tracer leur numéro ?

Gibbs : Avant même d'aller chez eux. Ils ont tout bonnement disparu, leurs voitures sont à leurs place et le seul indice que nous ayons, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas venus travailler ce matin.

Jen : Ils n'ont tout de même pas pu s'évaporer, Jethro.

* * *

_Ne vous reste plus qu'à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà la suite, en espérant encore tout plein de reviews, comme vous m'en avez déjà laissé ! J'en profite d'ailleurs pour bien vous remercier, elles m'ont toutes fait plus plaisir les unes que les autres ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

Lieu inconnu, heure inconnue**

Ziva : Que proposes-tu, alors ? Qu'on reste là ? Pendant combien de temps ?

Tony : Vas-y, ouvres la, cette porte… Non, attends, je vais le faire.

Ziva : Tiens, pourquoi ça ?

Tony : On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut y avoir derrière…

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais c'était impossible. Il essaya de l'enfoncer, mais elle lui résistait terriblement. Elle devait être blindée.

Tony : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Ziva : Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…

Il fit un tour dans la pièce, nerveux, et faillit tomber sur un obstacle quelconque. Son poignet fut une fois de plus stigmatisé au contact de la menotte.

Ziva : Donnes-moi ta main.

Tony : Tu l'as déjà.

Ziva : Donnes moi ta main, je te dis, ça t'éviteras de te l'arracher si tu tombes encore.

Ils enlaça ses doigts dans les siens et elle frissonna. Même si cet endroit commençait à lui inspirer une certaine anxiété, le contact de la main de Tony la réconforta et elle reprit quelque peu confiance. Mais elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien les attendre, encore…

**Bureaux du NCIS, 14h32**

Gibbs : McGee ! Dites-moi que vous avez trouvé quelque chose !

McGee : En fait, il n'y a rien au niveau des relevés téléphoniques, alors… J'allais justement chez Ziva, approfondir les recherches.

Gibbs : Appelez-moi dès que vous trouvez quelque chose.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Gibbs quitta son bureau en direction du labo d'Abby.

**Laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto, 14h38**

Abby : Salut Gibbs ! Tu as quelque chose pour moi ?

Gibbs : Non, pas exactement, Abby.

Abby : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Gibbs : J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une recherche, sur les caméras de surveillance de la rue où habite Ziva, de tous les véhicules qui ont stationné la pendant plus de quelques secondes entre 8 heures hier soir et 10 heures ce matin. Ensuite, que tu m'identifie chacune des personnes qui sont entrées ou sorties de son immeuble.

Abby : Ok. Mais pourquoi au juste ? (s'inquiétant) Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ziva ?

Gibbs : Tu peux me faire ça ?

Abby : Oui, bien sûr. Mais… (Gibbs s'en va) Gibbs ! (à elle-même) Je déteste quand il fait ça.

La jeune scientifique se mit au travail, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Ziva, que Gibbs ne veuille lui dire. Ça lui rappelait la fois où Tony et Ziva avait été pris au piège dans un container, et que Gibbs n'avait rien voulu lui dire, il avait fallu qu'elle le découvre par elle-même…

**Appartement de Ziva David, 15h22**

McGee entra dans l'appartement, et, commença une minutieuse étude de chaque recoin. Il examina le sol, trouva quelques cheveux, qu'il considéra comme étant ceux de Ziva, mais il les emporta quand même. Il ne voulait pas manquer quoi que ce soit qui puisse les conduire à ses deux collègues.

Il avait du _pain sur la planche_, comme on dit. Il n'avait jamais inspecté une scène de crime seul ; ils avaient toujours été plusieurs, à se répartir les tâches. Il espérait toutefois que cette scène-là ne devienne pas une scène de crime…

**Lieu inconnu, heure inconnue**

Tony : Ça commence à ne plus m'amuser du tout…

Ziva : Je ne pense pas que ce soit fait pour être amusant.

Tony : Commences pas à jouer sur les mots, Ziva chérie…

S'il avait pu la voir, il aurait perçu une grimace.

Elle s'accroupit près de l'endroit où Tony avait failli chuter et put distinguer une sorte de caisse, placée en plein milieu de la petite pièce. Elle souleva prudemment le couvercle.

Ziva : Oh mon dieu…

**Laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto, 15h12**

Gibbs : Tu as quelque chose pour moi, Abby ?

Abby : Ça dépend… Vas-tu me dire ce qui est arrivé à Ziva, où vas-tu me laisser m'inquiéter toute seule, comme ça ?

Elle avait dit cela, les larmes au yeux.

Gibbs : Abby…

Il allait la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se recula, prit Bert et le serra tout contre elle.

Gibbs : Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Abby : Où est McGee ? Je voudrais lui parler.

Gibbs : McGee est allé inspecter l'appartement de Ziva.

Abby : Gibbs, je ne suis plus une enfant.

Il l'observa, se disant que de connaître la situation l'inquiéterait très certainement, mais que cela la motiverait sûrement plus dans ses recherches de savoir ce qu'elle cherchait.

Gibbs : Très bien. Tony et Ziva ont disparu. Les deux voitures ont été retrouvées au pied de chez Ziva, et on n'a pas le moindre indice, excepté si tu as trouvé quelque chose sur ces caméras de vidéosurveillance. On peut se remettre au travail maintenant ?

Abby : Tony et Ziva ont disparu ? Et tu as voulu me cacher ça ! (…) Très bien, voilà ce que j'ai trouvé sur les caméras de surveillance. (_elle affiche les images sur l'écran plasma_) Ziva est arrivée chez elle hier soir à 22h32 précisément. Une minute et quarante-sept secondes plus tard, on voit la voiture de Tony qui se gare, ici. Deux-trois voitures passent, rien de bien intéressant, jusqu'à 02h55. Ce fourgon, là, était immobile et semblait stationner. En fait, un homme sort et pénètre dans l'immeuble. Il redescend trois minutes plus tard et là, bam, plus de caméra.

Gibbs : Tu as pu lire sa plaque d'immatriculation ? Voir son visage ? Quelque chose ?

Abby : Non, rien. Ah, juste une chose. J'ai analysé la caméra d'une rue annexe. On voit le fourgon passer à 3h07. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer pendant ces 13 minutes.

Gibbs : Il a enlevé deux de mes agents, Abby.

Et sur ces mots, il était sur le point de partir, quand Abby l'interpella.

Abby : Tu vas les retrouver, Gibbs ?

Il lui adressa un regard qui voulait tout dire, puis elle se retourna vers son ordinateur et recommença de pianoter dessus, à la recherche de nouveaux indices pouvant les mener à Tony et Ziva…


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, en attendant, voilà une petite suite ! Vous allez découvrir que Ziva a des raisons de rester un peu stupéfaite devant ce qu'elle vient de découvrir ! Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture ! _

**

* * *

Bureaux du NCIS, 15h28**

Le téléphone sonne.

Gibbs : Gibbs. (…) Oui Abby, je descends. (…) La plaque d'immatriculation ? Attends, je note. 2-5-3-Alpha-Tango-Bravo. Merci Abby.

Pendant ce temps, il tapa sur son clavier le numéro de la plaque et l'identité du propriétaire du véhicule s'afficha sur son écran.

Gibbs : (à lui-même) C'est pas possible…

**Lieu inconnu, heure inconnue**

Tony (s'approchant) : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Puis il s'immobilisa en constatant ce qui provoquait la stupéfaction de la jeune femme.

Tony : Ah. Qu'est-ce qui me fait penser que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

Ziva : Franchement, Tony, je n'ai pas du tout envie de rire.

Dans cette caisse se trouvait ce qu'ils supposaient être une bombe, par le fait qu'un chronomètre à gros affichage rouge décomptait apparemment 30 minutes. Ziva lança un regard horrifié à son amant. Ils étaient prisonniers d'une pièce dont l'unique issue était une porte blindée close, avec une bombe assez peu rassurante.

Il y avait de quoi être horrifiée.

Tony : Je dirais que c'est du déjà vu…

**Appartement de Ziva David, 15h41**

McGee était dans sa quête d'indices, lorsque son téléphone sonna.

McGee : McGee. (…) Oui. (…) C'est que… Oui, j'arrive, patron.

Et il raccrocha, un peu sceptique par rapport à ce que son patron venait de lui apprendre. Mais néanmoins inquiet. Il quitta alors l'appartement, laissa derrière lui ce qu'il venait de trouver, n'emportant que ce qui lui semblait le plus important.

**Bureaux du NCIS, 15h43**

Gibbs était à son bureau et attendait avec une impatience mesurée l'arrivée de son agent, lorsque un bip retentit, provenant de son ordinateur. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il cliqua sur l'alerte le prévenant qu'il venait de recevoir un e-mail.

La page s'afficha alors.

_**Agent Gibbs**__, jamais vous n'auriez du me laisser en liberté… Mais c'est tout à mon avantage. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous. _

_Vous avez sans nul doute remarqué la disparition de l'Agent DiNozzo et de sa compagne, l'Officier David ? Je suis certain que vous avez reconnu ma signature et que dès ce moment-là, vous avez tout mis en œuvre pour les sauver… _

_A partir de l'émission de cet e-mail, une bombe a été amorcée là où je retiens vos agents prisonniers. Pourrez-vous les sauver à temps, où allez-vous encore échouer ?_

A la lecture de cet e-mail, Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un profond dégoût pour celui qu'il avait poursuivit des mois durant. Dix années s'étaient écoulées et _il_ avait disparu de la circulation. Gibbs avait tenté de _le_ croire mort, mais il s'était douté qu'_il_ reviendrait. Avait-il seulement imaginé la tournure que prendraient les évènements ?

Il se calma les idées et tenta de réfléchir. Certes, il avait échoué, mais, à ce qu'il sache, il n'avait pas assassiné cet agent. _Il_ l'avait abattu. Mais cette mission avait été un échec sur toute la ligne. Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, il allait TOUT mettre en œuvre pour sauver ses agents. Il attrapa le téléphone.

Gibbs : Abby. J'ai besoin de toi.

**Lieu inconnu, heure inconnue**

Alors que le chronomètre continuait d'afficher le temps qui passait, et auquel ils assistaient, impuissants, ils se lançaient de furtifs regards lourds de sens.

Tony : Tu ne peux pas la désamorcer ?

Ziva : Tu veux que je nous tue tous les deux ?

Tony : De toute façon, je ne vois pas d'autre issue, Ziva. Il reste exactement… 27 minutes et 17 secondes. Au moins, ça irait plus vite…

Ziva : D'être enfermé te rend encore plus idiot ou quoi ?

Tony : Commence pas à m'insulter !

Ziva : Je ne t'insulte pas, je dis juste que tu as des idées complètement… Et puis, laisse tomber.

Elle s'écarta de l'engin et alla s'appuyer contre le mur. Il la rejoignit doucement (sans avoir trop le choix de toute façon) et la prit dans ses bras. S'il l'avait pu la voir, il aurait pu apercevoir une larme perler au coin de son œil, mais elle la chassa rapidement. Même sur le point de mourir, elle n'était pas prête à laisser le moindre de ses sentiments la dépasser. En fait, ce n'était même pas de la tristesse. C'était plutôt de la colère. Elle se disait qu'ils avaient toutes les chances de mourir là, carbonisés par cette bombe, dont elle ne connaissait rien. De plus, l'obscurité l'empêchait même d'analyser sa composition. Elle se disait qu'elle allait sûrement mourir, sans même pourvoir tenter quoi que ce soit. Ca la rendait folle de rage.

Mais de sentir la chaleur du torse de son amant tout contre elle la rassurait, mais, alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à être heureuse avec lui, ils allaient sûrement mourir dans cette abominable cave sombre et sale, soufflés par une bombe, pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient tous deux…

* * *

_Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de vous demander de laisser une review, mais si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse quand j'en reçois ! A votre bon coeur... ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, salut à tous ! Nouveau petit chapitre, le compte à rebours touche à sa fin et je vous réserve des surprises !_

**

* * *

Bureaux du NCIS, 16h12**

Gibbs : McGee ! Enfin ! J'ai besoin de vos… trucs… pour analyser la provenance de cet e-mail. Descendez avec Abby, et je veux la réponse pour hier !

McGee acquiesça, alors qu'il se dirigeait à grands pas vers la labo de sa scientifique préférée.

**Laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto, 16h14**

McGee : Abby, tu as réussi à retrouver l'adresse IP d'où a été envoyé l'e-mail ?

Abby : Oui, d'ailleurs, c'était un peu trop facile, si ce gars était un vrai professionnel, comme Gibbs le prétend, je pense qu'il aurait fait mieux que ça pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas…

McGee : Tu crois que c'est piège ?

Abby : Je n'en sais rien McGee ! Sinon, tu as trouvé quelque chose chez Ziva ? À part que elle et Tony…

McGee : Non, rien. Alors, tu en es où avec cette localisation ? Tu as utilisé le serveur…

Abby : Oui McGee ! Encore quelques petites secondes et je pourrais… Ça y est ! Je te note l'adresse.

Abby nota les quelques mots sur un bout de papier et McGee sortit su labo en courant.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec un regard grave, espérant qu'ils arriveraient à temps pour Tony et Ziva…

**Lieu inconnu, heure inconnue**

3 :12, 3 :11, 3 :10…

Le décompte poursuivait sa lente course jusqu'au 0 fatal, et Ziva était penchée au-dessus de l'engin, tentant d'apercevoir le moindre indice lui permettant d'avoir une idée de comment le désamorcer. Mais rien, jamais elle n'avait vu de tel engin. On lui aurait présenter avant, elle aurait dit que c'était une bombe comme on n'en voyait qu'à la télé. Mais elle en était persuadée, c'était une vraie, et dans à présent moins de trois minutes, ils seraient certainement pulvérisés par cette chose. Elle se releva, presque désespérée et partit s'asseoir près de Tony, visiblement convaincu de cette issue fatale. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire invisible dans la noirceur qui régnait.

**Une maison sur la Route 424, 16h45**

Il s'arrêtèrent près d'une maison qui semblait déserte et sortirent du véhicule, garé de l'autre côté de la rue. Gibbs sortit son arme, McGee fit de même et tout deux allaient traverser la rue, lorsqu'une explosion d'une puissance redoutable les projeta à terre. La maison avait été réduite en cendres et les flammes dévoraient ce qu'il en restait. Gibbs se releva le premier, le souffle encore haletant sous la violence du choc. McGee mit un peu plus de temps à réaliser, mais il se releva et s'avança de quelques pas vers la petite habitation, dont il ne restait quasiment plus rien…

**Une maison sur la Route 424, quelques minutes plus tard**

Les pompiers étaient arrivés assez rapidement et procédaient à la sécurisation de la zone. Ils avaient arrêté le feu et vérifiaient maintenant qu'aucun foyer ne pouvait reprendre. C'est avec une certaine désolation que Gibbs et McGee effectuaient les tâches habituelles, tandis que Ducky et M. Palmer étaient en train d'arriver.

Gibbs semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère et on pouvait quasiment lire sur son visage la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Et s'il était arrivé plus tôt, et s'il l'avait arrêté des années avant ? Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il n'aurait pas eu sur la conscience la mort de ses deux agents, la mort de deux membres de sa « famille ».

McGee, quant à lui, ne pouvait croire ce qui venait d'arriver, il avait pourtant bien vu la maison réduite en cendres en un dixième de seconde, mais ne pouvait se rendre compte que tous deux étaient morts. Par sa faute. S'il avait retrouvé leur trace plus tôt, ils auraient peut-être pu les retrouver à temps et les sortir de là. Il avait pourtant eu tous les moyens à sa disposition et il remettait à présent en doute sa capacité professionnelle.

Ducky arriva à son tour et ne put que constater ce qui était arrivé. Il lui semblait revivre une situation semblable, quelques mois auparavant. Ils avaient tous cru perdre Tony dans l'explosion de sa voiture, et pourtant, ça n'avait été qu'une illusion. Mais se pouvait-il que deux fois de suite, ça ne soit qu'une méprise ? Il en doutait ardemment.

Personne ne parlait et tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Macabres, certes. Personne n'osait imaginer ce qui avait pu se produire, mais personne ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Tony et Ziva avaient-ils su ce qui les attendait ? Avaient-ils attendus la bombe ? Ou au contraire était-elle survenue sans qu'ils n'y soit préparés ? Tous espéraient que ce soit le cas, sans quoi leurs derniers instants avaient du être atroces…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ah, je suis sadique... Oui, je sais, mais comme vous êtes gentils et innocents, je vous_ _poste la suite (on n'est que mercredi et comme je n'ai pas bac blanc, je suis de bonne humeur... Quelle bonté... ) Ok, j'arrête mes auto-compliments et je vous laisse lire ! Merci pour vos reviews, qui me motivent un peu plus à continuer (c'est en partie grâce à vos reviews que je poste plus tôt ;) ) _

**

* * *

****Bureaux du NCIS, 21h52**

Les bureaux étaient silencieux comme jamais, et chacun ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer de furtifs regards en direction des bureaux vides de leurs collègues. Qu'espéraient-ils ? Une réapparition soudaine des deux agents, les regardant de travers, leur demandant pourquoi ils arboraient une mine d'enterrement ? Ou alors s'attendaient-ils à un réveil soudain, qui leur révèlerait que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar ? Peut-être… Toujours est-il que rien de ceci n'arriva, ce qui renforça la tension qui régnait dans l'Open Space déserté à cette heure de la soirée.

Les corps devaient avoir été retrouvés à présent…

Ils n'osaient imaginer ce qu'il en restait…

McGee secoua sa tête, comme pour évacuer ces visions qui le mettait tellement mal à l'aise et qui le culpabilisaient. Il se demandait à présent pourquoi il n'avait pas été à leur place, pourquoi c'était eux qui avait été « choisis ».

Lorsque le téléphone retentit, tous sursautèrent.

Gibbs : Gibbs. ( …) Oui. (…) Comment ça ? (…) Très bien. Merci.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Abby et McGee le dévisageaient, interrogatifs.

Il les regarda à tour de rôle et dit simplement :

Gibbs : Les secours n'ont retrouvé aucun corps.

Abby, McGee se regardèrent avant de s'avancer vers le bureau de Gibbs.

Abby : Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Gibbs : Oui, mais dans ce cas, où sont-ils ?

**Lieu inconnu, heure inconnue**

Les secondes défilaient et le compte à rebours allait bientôt atteindre son but. Plus que quelques secondes et tout serait fini. Serrée tout contre Tony, Ziva le senti se tendre, sa mâchoire se serrer et il lui dit simplement :

Tony : Je t'aime, Ziva.

Sa seule réponse fut de se serrer contre lui un peu plus, car même dans cette circonstance-là, elle fut incapable de lui révéler ce qu'elle ressentait.

C'est dans ces moments-là que l'on prend conscience de son corps, de la chance d'être en vie et le moindre mouvement naturel du corps, une respiration, un battement de cœur nous fait réaliser à quel point la vie est fragile et tout paraît soudain nouveau…

_0 :09_

_0 :08_

_0 :07_

_0 :06_

_0 :05_

_0 :04_

_0 :03_

_0 :02_

_0 :01_

_0 :00._

La seule chose qui se produisit fut une faible étincelle qui éclaira un instant la petite pièce. Ils sursautèrent et se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Le silence fut brisé par un petit rire nerveux de la part de Tony. Mais les deux amants ne se séparèrent pas et, au contraire, Tony serra sa compagne contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux fébrilement. Il sentit comme une larme humidifier sa chemise, mais fit mine de ne rien remarquer.

**Bureaux du NCIS, 21h54 **

Une petite alerte retentit, annonçant à Gibbs l'arrivée d'un e-mail. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa. Mais bien sûr, ce qui les avait mis sur la piste de la petite maison, c'était l'e-mail. Tout avait été planifié. _Il_ voulait que Gibbs assiste à l'explosion de la maison pour qu'il croie à la mort de ses deux agents._ Il_ savait qu'une des seules choses qui pouvaient blesser Gibbs, c'était la culpabilité de la perte des siens.

Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir marché dans _son _jeu, de _l_'avoir laissé le manipuler. Il cliqua sur la petite fenêtre qui s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un nouvel e-mail.

_**Agent Gibbs,**__ par votre faute sont encore morts deux innocents. De plus, si je ne m'abuse, vous teniez particulièrement à l'Officier David et à l'Agent DiNozzo… Il faut croire que vous avez voulu leurs morts, pour être aussi peu apte à les retrouver à temps. Avez-vous retrouvé leurs corps ? Non, peut-être pas, chaque molécule a du être dispersée par le souffle de mon explosion. _

_Cette fois, je gagne, échec et math, Agent Gibbs. Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur._

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture, Gibbs eut envie de jeter son ordinateur au travers de la pièce, mais s'en garda bien. McGee et Abby purent lire sur son visage la colère, voire même la rage qui s'emparaient de lui. Gibbs se leva soudain et partit vers l'ascenseur.

McGee : Où va-t-il ?

Abby : Ravitaillement café…

* * *

_Et voilà, ce n'était pas la fin ;) -J'aime les reviews, ça illumine ma journée, et me donne envie de continuer- (et poète je suis)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Allez, hop, encore un petit chapitre, rien que pour vous ! Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

Lieu inconnu, heure inconnue**

Ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers ce qu'ils avaient supposé être une bombe et observèrent avec méfiance le mécanisme de l'engin.

Ziva surtout l'observa avec attention, elle était en train de réfléchir à un moyen quelconque d'en « recycler » les composants.

Elle manipula les fils, examina avec attention leur parcours, malgré la pénible obscurité qui régnait. Tony préféra s'éloigner, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle avait en tête, et la laissa faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il la vit retirer des fils, les replacer avec assurance et quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui tendit un petit engin de la taille d'un appareil photo.

Il l'interrogea du regard.

Ziva : Notre billet de sortie.

Il ne saisit toujours pas l'engin, de peur, peut-être qu'il ne lui explose entre les mains.

Ziva : Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Tony : Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, mon cœur. C'est en cette chose. Je n'ai jamais été bien ami avec les explosifs et les trucs dans le genre.

Ziva : Ce que tu peux être bête !

Tony : Expliques moi juste comment ça fonctionne et je te crois sur parole.

Ziva : C'est un nouveau genre de clé. En plus radical.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire par « clé »…

**Bureaux du NCIS, 22h07**

Lorsque Gibbs pénétra d'un pas sûr dans l'Open Space, un café à la main, il se mit immédiatement derrière son ordinateur et relut l'e-mail. Ils avaient au moins une longueur d'avance sur cet imbécile présomptueux. Il en était à présent sûr, ses deux agents n'étaient pas morts. Ils étaient toujours détenus quelque part. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à découvrir où.

Gibbs : Abby, McGee. Trouvez-moi la provenance de cet e-mail.

Tous deux allaient descendre au labo d'Abby, mais la jeune femme s'arrêta et regarda Gibbs.

Abby : Gibbs. On va les retrouver et tu vas enfermer définitivement ce salopard derrière les barreaux.

Il lui adressa un sourire et elle disparut de sa vision. Il décrocha alors son téléphone et composa un numéro.

Gibbs, au téléphone : Fornell ? C'est Gibbs. J'ai besoin d'un renseignement.

**Lieu inconnu, heure inconnue**

La jeune femme, malgré l'obscurité, tentait de fixer l'engin de sa composition à la porte par les moyen disponibles, autrement dit, pas grand chose. La main toujours enchaînée à celle de son (plus que) coéquipier, elle avait une possibilité de mouvement réduite, mais il était coopératif.

Elle tenta de régler le chronomètre qu'elle avait récupéré sur 30 secondes. Puis elle enfonça un petit bouton rouge sur le côté droit de l'engin. Le décompte commença alors, tandis qu'elle entraîna Tony à l'autre bout de la petite pièce. Il s'accroupirent sur le sol, attendant que la détonation se produise. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre plus de quelques secondes. Un puissant éclair de lumière, accompagné d'une grosse déflagration déchira le calme qui les environnait.

Ils se relevèrent alors et s'approchèrent de la porte et purent constater que fort heureusement, de la mini-bombe fabriquée par Ziva avait résulté une sorte de trou au niveau de la serrure. De la poussière tombait du plafond, mais ils ne pouvaient pas encore ouvrir la porte.

Ziva : Ce n'était pas suffisant.

Tony : Mais si, il suffit juste de l'aider un peu.

Il recula de quelques pas, mais Ziva fut contrainte de le suivre.

Ziva : On y va ensemble.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et tous deux se placèrent face à la porte. Ils se regardèrent une seconde et se lancèrent d'un même élan à l'assaut de la porte qui les séparait de l'extérieur. D'un même mouvement, ils y mirent un puissant coup de pied. Mais elle résistait encore. Ils durent renouveler leur geste quatre ou cinq fois, avant qu'elle ne cède. Ils réussirent finalement à sortir, et Tony attrapa la main de Ziva. Mais ils durent en fin de compte lever leurs main, car un homme braquait une arme sur eux.

L'homme : Game Over.

* * *

_Et voilà, quel suspense lol, en espérant que vous avez apprécier ! La suite la semaine prochaine sûrement !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà avec un chapitre assez court, cette fois, mais l'épilogue (100 Tiva !) suivra dans pas trop longtemps ! Si vous me motivez, il arrivera peut-être demain ou après-demain ;) Si je suis pas gentille, hein ? _

_Allez, bonne soirée à vous !_

**

* * *

****Bureaux du NCIS, 22h42**

Abby : Gibbs, je crois qu'on a trouvé d'où avait été envoyé l'e-mail. On a finalement découvert pourquoi la première fois il avait réussi à nous envoyé près de la maison qui a explosé. Il a… (voyant son regard impatient) Il a envoyé son e-mail sur une sorte de poste-relais pour que l'on croit qu'il venait de là, alors qu'il n'était en fait qu'une étape. Et voilà la véritable adresse. C'est de là qu'il envoie ses e-mail. On a vérifié cette fois.

Elle lui tend un petit papier, sur lequel elle a inscrit l'adresse.

Gibbs : Bon travail, vous deux. McGee, avec moi. On va attraper cette ordure.

**Une maison dans le sud de Washington**

Gibbs frappe une fois à la porte, mais personne ne répond. Il sort alors son arme et enfonce la porte du pied. McGee le précède et sécurise les premières pièces, suivit de près par son supérieur. Mais il n'y a personne, la maison est entièrement vide. Il reste toutefois une porte, dans ce qui semble être la chambre. Au premier abord, il la prirent inconsciemment pour un placard, mais elle est entr'ouverte et lorsque les deux agents s'en approchent, ils se rendent compte qu'elle donne sur un petit escalier. Gibbs fait un signe de la main à McGee pour qu'il le suive et tout deux descendent prudemment les premières marches. Une voix résonne au loin et Gibbs la reconnaît tout de suite.

_Zach McDeacon._

Ils se hâtent et se dirigent au son vers la voix. Mais une détonation retentit, emplissant la cave de son écho et s'ensuit un cri de douleur. Puis il reconnaît la voix de son agent.

Tony : ZIVA !

Gibbs arrive et sort une lampe de sa poche.

McDeacon est allongé par-terre, Ziva a un genou sur lui, il continue de gémir de douleur. Tony, quant à lui, a cru qu'elle s'était effondré sous l'impact de la balle, alors, qu'elle avait juste jeté McDeacon à terre pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Comme il continuait de geindre, elle jette un regard agacé à Gibbs, comme pour lui demander son approbation et assène au malfaiteur un coup de poing au visage qui le plonge dans l'inconscience.

Gibbs sourit, baisse son arme et regarde McGee, essoufflé, qui assiste à la scène, stupéfait.

Ziva : Effectivement, _Game Over_.

Les trois agents sourient à cette remarque et entreprirent de sortir de la cave, après avoir menotté McDeacon.

* * *

_Une petite review ? Allez, juste parce que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre, je vous autorise à me noyer de reviews :P_


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voilà la fin ! Dernier chapitre, assez court, mais juste un petit épilogue tivaien, parce que j'adore ça et que je me suis amusée à l'écrire ! Bon, ça m'a fait très plaisir de partager avec vous cette petite fic que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et qui, j'espère, vous a plu ! Au fait, je voulais m'excuser pour le chapitre 8 qui n'était pas très bon, j'en suis consciente, mais je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour le développer plus. En tout cas, je tiens à vous dire un très grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont sincèrement motivée à écrire et qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Un gros bisou à tous et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic (que j'ai écrit et que je devrais publier sous peu) !_

**

* * *

Domicile de Ziva David, le soir-même. **

Ziva : Tony, dépêche-toi, ça va refroidir.

Elle soupira. Décidément, jamais elle n'arriverait à comprendre pourquoi il était toujours en retard. Elle qui aimait tant la ponctualité et lui qui n'arrivait jamais à l'heure. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait toujours pas. Elle avait l'impression de rappeler à l'ordre un enfant...

Ziva : Tony !

Tony : Ça va, ça va, j'arrive.

Ziva : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, ça va faire cinq minutes que je t'appelle.

Il apparut enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte et vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

Tony, en riant : Refroidir, tu te moques de moi ? Une salade !

Elle sourit à sa remarque. Il était vrai qu'elle aimait le taquiner, et ce, encore plus depuis qu'ils faisaient plus que travailler ensemble.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, chacun ne manquant pas de repenser à la journée qu'ils avaient vécu. On se demande souvent ce que l'on ressent au moment de mourir, et bien, eux l'avait expérimenté. Tony avait ressenti le besoin d'assurer celle qu'il aimait de ses sentiments, mais Ziva, quant à elle, n'avait pas su le faire en retour et les mots n'avaient pas franchi ses lèvres.

Après le dîner, les deux amants étaient allés s'asseoir dans le canapé, toujours sans aucun mot. Tony s'était installé et avait accueilli au creux de ses bras, sa compagne, qui se murait dans le silence.

Tony : Ziva, ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, dans cette cave.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

Tony : Je le pensais.

Un très léger sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres, et elle se serra plus fort contre lui. Ces mots, dans sa bouche à lui, avaient une telle signification, qu'elle ne savait si elle arriverait à y répondre. Pourtant, elle ressentait la même chose. Elle avait peur que, en ne le lui avouant, elle ne finisse par le perdre.

Il embrassa ses cheveux et renforça son étreinte autour des ses épaules. Elle inspira un bon coup, déglutit difficilement et se décida.

Ziva : Je t'aime aussi Tony.

Il sourit et elle releva le visage vers lui. Déposant un léger baiser sur le bout de ses lèvres, il était rassuré. Il pensait qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à conquérir son cœur de guerrière assassine. Mais ces quelques mots le rassurent sur la décision qu'il a prise. La bague qui attend dans le tiroir de son bureau ne mentira pas sur leurs sentiments mutuels. Lui était sûr des siens, mais ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'_elle_ ressentait à son égard.

**Bureaux du NCIS, le lendemain**

Gibbs entra dans l'Open Space, son sempiternel café à la main. Tony et Ziva étaient à leur bureaux respectifs depuis à peine quelques minutes.

Gibbs : Vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Retournez chez vous.

Ziva : Mais Gibbs…

Gibbs : C'est un ordre, Officier David. Allez !

Les deux agents prirent leurs affaires en se regardant, stupéfaits.

Tony, discrètement : Attends-moi en bas, je te rejoins. Je dois parler à Gibbs.

Et il se sépara d'elle, fit demi-tour pour rattraper Gibbs dans l'escalier du MTAC. Elle le suivit des yeux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir à dire à Gibbs de si urgent.

Tony : Patron. Patron.

Gibbs : Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, DiNozzo ? Peut-être as-tu besoin que je te l'écrive ?

Tony : Non, patron, c'est pas à propos de ça. C'est… Hum… Je sais pas trop comment te parler de ça, à vrai dire… Tu vas encore me frapper… Mais j'ai enfreint une de tes règles. _(se parlant presque à lui-même, mais Gibbs le regardait d'un œil très intéressé et légèrement amusé, savourant le malaise de son agent.)_ Voilà. J'aime Ziva et je veux lui proposer de se marier avec moi.

Il dit ces derniers mots très vite et se protégea la tête. Constatant qu'aucune main n'était venue heurter l'arrière de son crâne, il releva prudemment le visage vers son supérieur, qui l'observait d'un œil amusé.

Tony : Tu ne me frappes pas ?

Gibbs : Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose que je ne sais pas à me dire ?

Tony le regarda, perplexe et fronça les sourcils. Cette réplique-là, il ne l'avait pas prévue…

Tony, souriant et gêné : Euh, et bien… Tout dépend de ce que tu sais… D'ailleurs, comment le sais-tu ?

Gibbs : Je le sais, c'est tout.

Tony, triomphant : Ah ah ! Encore tes fameuses intuitions !

Gibbs, quant à lui, toujours impassible, continua son ascension vers le MTAC, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Seul un imperceptible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**THE END**

_

* * *

Merci d'avoir suivi !_


End file.
